Crush'd
by dweebenstein
Summary: Kevin is crushing hard on Edd. And Edd seems to return those feelings. Will everything play up to their fantasies? Or will they be crush'd? This is a Kevedd fic. So If you don't like the idea, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"So you see, it was a mere accident! A few miscalculations on my part, and possibly done out of spite by Eddy. But nonetheless I do apologize on behalf of myself and my friends."

The small teen wrung his hands, staring nervously at the jock in front of him. Kevin groaned and rubbed the back of his neck in distress. His temper only grew as he looked at the damage caused by the Ed's. Kevin's things were strewn about from the chicken canon Eddy decided to set off in front of his garage. Chicken feathers still fluttered around, covering everything below. Eggs lay broken and gooey on the floor, leaving a certain smell of being past their due. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

"Alright Double Dork, here's the deal. You show up here at ten tomorrow morning and…clean my house, garage included. And I'll let you and your dorky friends go with no hassle."

"Kevin, while I have no problem with cleaning up our mess, I don't see how your house fits into this. We have only inflicted damage upon your garage. And I would only hope that you don't mean for just myself to clean. It's such a large mess, and I was not the only one who des-"

Edd stopped once he looked upon Kevin's face. With his lips pressed in a thin line, and his arms crossed over each other, it only meant one thing. And it was one thing that Edd didn't care for. A look he saw numerous times in his childhood while being shoved into lockers, or knocked down in the hallways. The look that said, "_You're dead meat dork." _Edd pulled his beanie over his face, attempting to hide his flushed face. His knees wobbled, and only added to his embarrassment. Kevin relaxed a bit, realizing his mistake. After all, he didn't want to hurt the dork. Just wanted to make sure the mess Double Dork and his friends made got cleaned up before his dad came back from his trip.

"W-well I guess that is fair. You have fallen victim to much of Eddy's scams. And without proper compensation for the damage. I-I would feel obliged to clean for you K-Kevin."

The redhead rolled his eyes. _This dork is impossible. But hey, at least he's cute._

Upon his thought, Kevin shook his head. No time to think about the attractiveness of the dork that still stood wobbly in front of him. He raised a brow and leaned forward, lifting Edd's beanie from his eyes, which remained closed. It took all his might to not go along with his urge to kiss the frown right off the dork's face. He inhaled deeply, allowing Edd's scent to invade his senses. Lemons and…paper? Maybe from all the homework he does.

This caused him to shake his head again. It was hard to concentrate when his crush stood right in front of him.

"Hey," he breathed. Dazzling blue eyes opened and a face tinted pink greeted him. He smirked upon seeing Double Dork flinch.

"So I guess it's settled then," he whispered, causing Edd's face to turn as red as Kevin's hat.

"Certainly! But I-I really must go now!" He jumped back from the jock's grip and with that, he spun around and quickly made his way to his house. After getting inside and securing the door, he slid down to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest.

From their early childhood he was grouped together with the other two and labeled dorks. Though Kevin and the others had shown no sympathy towards Eddy, and only somewhat tolerated Ed, the small teen was in luck. Being the smarter of the three, he came in handy, and in time earned the acceptance of the cul-de-sac kids. As the oldest of the kids matured, they found that Edd wasn't as bad as his friends seemed, and even went as far as inviting him to the neighborhood parties. Which he always seemed to decline. Kevin though, seemed a bit slower at accepting the dork as being okay. He occasionally talked to him during classes, and maybe offered him a seat at lunch once or twice, but never asked if he wanted to hang out. The name given to him at childhood by the redhead still held true, but not with the same harsh tone as was reserved for Eddy. This gave Edd some sort of hope for their future friendship. Actually, he felt fine with it.

In his opinion, just being acknowledged by the jock was enough. Though it sent a pang to his heart knowing that nothing more than friendship was possible. His feelings for the redhead were a secret to even his friends. He felt if any were to know that, word would get back to Kevin, and the closeness that he's been trying his best to build up would immediately dissipate.

With a sigh, Edd got up and dragged himself upstairs and into his bathroom. His nightly routine was bound to set his mind at ease with the whole being alone with Kevin thing.

He stripped himself of his attire, but left his signature black beanie on. A glance in the mirror only made him feel worse. His pale, thin figure could not compare to the beauty that is Kevin's tanned and, dare he say, beefy build. He lifted his arm, and flexed it, seeing no change in the muscle. Another sigh left his lips as he dropped his arms to his chest. Pale, as is the rest of his body, and dotted with little freckles. Skin seeming to stretch over just bone. He tried to smile, and was met with even more disappointment. While Kevin had a row of beautiful, straight teeth, Edd had an imperfect gap in his. The small teen stuck his tongue out through his gap, earning a bit of a smirk.

He pulled his eyes away from the mirror and walked to the shower. Turning it onto the hottest temperature that was allowed. A sticky note caught his eye, earning another small sigh.

_Don't forget to wash behind your ears,_

_Love Mother and Father._

Of course his parents were never home. So seeing yet another sticky note littering his house was no call for surprise. It in turn only caused his mood to further sour.

He pulled his beanie from his head, his hair tumbling down to his shoulders in a cascade of thick, black waves. One thing that he felt proud of was his hair, which he kept tucked underneath his hat to ensure it stayed out of danger. Which would seem silly to anyone else. But when he believed it to be the only thing going for him, besides his intelligence, it was hard to not want to keep it safe.

Edd climbed into the bath, reveling in the steaming water. He grabbed his sponge and began mindlessly cleaning himself. His thoughts soon consumed him though, making the supposed relaxing bath one of stress.

_Kevin didn't seem too angry. I figured he would have been furious._

Edd laid out and sunk underneath the water, his hair now floating around his head.

_I do owe it to him to clean since we did in fact damage his garage. But alone? And with Kevin?_

He groaned, bubbles billowing up around him. It made it easier to think in here. Though he wished what he was thinking about would be more…relaxing. After holding his breath for what seemed like hours, he lifted himself up and watched the water drip from his hair. If he was to be alone with Kevin, it could be the step that possibly gets him closer. A smile took over his face at the thought.

_No need to worry yourself over minuscule things Eddward. Just think of it as a normal day with a friend. Just a simple plan made with Ed or Eddy. Except with someone who you'd like to be romantically involved with._

He lathered himself with soap and smiled even wider.

_Anything to get closer to Kevin._


	2. Chapter 2

"Just break this lame stereotype Kev. It's totally uncool, and it's a big downer for me!"

The petite blonde poked at Kevin again, earning a well deserved eye roll. He pulled his arm underneath his body, free from Nazz's hands. She pouted and pulled her legs up to her chest, disrupting a pile of clothes that lay dirty on the floor. It was a downer for Nazz because she's been at the top winning everyone's hearts ever since school began. Accepting everyone for who they are was her thing. She was even cool with Eddy, who, besides Double D and Ed, had no one else. It didn't make her look so good by hanging out with Kevin, the boy who only associated with the cool kids. Though this wasn't just about her, and it was something that she had to remember. When it came to helping anyone, Kevin was her first priority.

"Right. So let's say I just walk into school on Monday, toting the dork on my arm. What would that say?"

"That you aren't some dumb jock who thinks friendship is only limited to one clique."

This was more than just a friendship. If Kevin was going for this, he would go for the long run. And it was about time she finally knew that. He sighed and took off his hat. It dropped to the ground with a quiet thud. Nazz looked at the hat, then into his eyes, a secret shimmering in the grass colored irises. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Dude, you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"It's just so hard Nazz, I Just…," he grew quiet, chewing at the nail on his thumb.

She squeezed his shoulder, her thoughts racing around trying to piece together his problem. The blonde thought back to three months ago, when he first started acting weird. Kevin was eager to get to his math class, which was great, but a bit suspicious. She remembered stopping him by the wrist, and questioning his excitement. _Last class of the day, _he replied. So she shook the thought away. But when she walked by the classroom, and saw him sitting by none other than Double D himself, she was at a total loss. Thinking harder, she noticed how anytime he would walk by, Kevin would stare at him until out of view. I guess the missing piece would be when Kevin invited the smartest Ed to sit with them at lunch. And while Nazz had no problem with it, it seemed too out of character for the high school jock.

A mere friendship wasn't enough for him, and that's why he was so torn with this problem. Kevin wanted Double D. He wanted the dork the same way that Romeo wanted Juliet. Or in this case, the same way that Danny wanted Ethan in Teen Wolf. Nazz giggled to herself. Did she just compare her best friend to a gay werewolf?

Kevin stared at Nazz confused. She continued giggling to herself, only making it harder for Kevin to tell her. Did she already know, and thought it was a joke? She wouldn't be that cruel. Then what was it? The redhead cleared his throat, eyebrow cocked up as if to ask her to explain.

The blonde stopped giggling and covered her mouth. She shrugged her shoulders, and started laughing again. Kevin crossed his arms and groaned.

"Nazz, dude. This is totally not rad. I'm being serious right now."

She finally quieted down and put on a serious face. If he wasn't going to just come out and say it, maybe she should just say it for him.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I think I've figured out your problem though. And I need to ask you. Kevin, are you gay?"

"G-gay? Like as in attracted to other…guys?"

She nodded. Kevin bit down on his bottom lip. He never thought of putting a name to what he was. He knew he liked Double D. But he was the only guy he found attractive.

"I guess, you could technically say I am. But, I only have feelings, and so far am attracted to, one guy."

"Is it Double D?"

He drew in a breath and released it through his nose. Of course Nazz would have noticed. She was his best friend for a reason. Plus, he wasn't exactly inconspicuous when it came to expressing his feelings at school. Or when the dork was around in general. He wondered what the tipping point was. Maybe how he practically drooled over him when he walked by in the hallways. He was surprised that it wasn't the talk of the school yet.

"Nazz, what do I do? He's going to be here tomorrow. And it's just going to be me and him. I don't know if I can be alone with him yet."

She rolled her eyes and sat on top of the bed next to Kevin. He rolled to the other side, giving her room. She laid down, letting her head hang off the bed.

"Tell him how you feel Kev. He's a reasonable guy. Whether he likes you back or not, you know he won't hate you. Maybe kiss him! Showing might be better than telling!"

_I wonder how the dork is handling this,_ Kevin thought. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. _He's probably fine. He doesn't have to worry about tomorrow. He doesn't know what's going to happen._

"Kev, you okay?"

The redhead looked up at Nazz and gave her a small smile.

"I'll be alright. I think I just need to relax. I bet I'll calm down if I worked on my bike for a bit."

Nazz nodded and got up from her spot. She collected her bag, making her way to the door.

"You'll be fine tomorrow Kev. Just remember to text me and tell me all about it." With that she smiled and walked out.

Kevin nodded, watching his best friend walk out of his room. He got up from his bed, and grabbed his hat from the ground. He put it on and turned it backwards before making his way downstairs and into the garage. Walking in pained him. His garage still lay in ruins from earlier. But as long as his bike was alright, he could deal with it. After all, it was getting cleaned tomorrow.

Kevin walked over to an object covered in a tarp, and pulled the covering off. There stood his pride and joy. Gleaming with chrome and dressed in leather was his bike. As a kid, he owned what he thought was one of the sickest bikes in the cul-de-sac. But upon growing up, and earning his driver's license, the redhead was granted a real bike. A motorcycle designed just for him by a couple of his dad's friends. Polished and tinkered with almost everyday of his teenage life. It was a way for him to relax that wasn't football, baseball, or basketball.

He ran his hand over the polished chrome and sighed. Though he told Nazz he was going to work on it, there was nothing for him to really do. He did everything he needed to earlier that day. He was lucky he finished before the dorks ruined his garage.

The garage door opener lay in sight, so he pressed it and watched as it rose up and away. The cul-de-sac came into view, also bringing in the chill from the autumn air. A shiver ran through him, but he stepped out anyways. He looked across the street where Edd's house resided, noticing that a light was still on upstairs. _That must be his bedroom. I bet it's all organized, just like him._ Kevin rolled his eyes. How lame was he, that he was trying to imagine what the inside of the dork's room looked like?

He glanced back at the window and nearly jumped when he saw Double D peering back at him. It was too dark for him to really see Kevin, which he was thankful for. His face heated up as he waved, hoping that what he thought was true. When he received no greeting back, he breathed a sigh of relief.

The light in his room shut off, leaving the house in total darkness. It left Kevin feeling a bit empty. He wanted the dork to notice him, what was his problem?

_Get a hold of yourself Kevin. You are the most popular guy in school AND in the cul-de-sac. It shouldn't be so hard for you to tell the dork how you feel. The worst he can say is he doesn't feel the same. _

Kevin sat down in the driveway and rested his chin on his knee. Was he gay? He liked Double D, sure. But he was the only guy he liked. That he knew of at least. What would people at school think if he came out though? He was the big star athlete, so maybe he wouldn't be ridiculed as much. And if he started dating Double Dork, if he even liked Kevin, would he be able to protect him?

_Don't think about the negative Kev, only think of the positive. _The jock grunted as he got up and brushed the dirt from his clothes. If Double D was going to be at his house tomorrow, he would make sure that the dork knew how he felt. Whether he felt the same, or not.

He took one last glance at Edd's window before turning around and walking back through his garage, and to his room.

_Until tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I just really like Kevedd, and wanted to contribute! Any feedback is welcome. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, you can hit me up on tumblr:) dweebenstein is the name. **

**Feel free to follow and befriend me!**

* * *

The next morning, Edd awoke at exactly six o'clock to prepare for his day. No new sticky notes were posted on his door, which meant his parents never came home that night. He sighed, dragging himself to the bathroom. _Cheer up Eddward, you have a rare opportunity to be with Kevin today. Don't start your day out with a negative spirit._ His bathroom routine, along with his breakfast of half a grapefruit, a piece of toast, and a full glass of water was enough to set him at ease.

_I'll have no trouble at Kevin's now. I don't understand why I was so afraid in the first place. _He hummed happily to himself as he picked out his favorite record. He placed it in the stereo, and began what he liked to call his 'stimulation period'. Edd began stretching out his limbs with light stretches, doing a few puzzles to get his brain in motion, and completing a couple of scientific equations that he had been working on. _Nothing better to start off the day than with a string of quantum mechanics equations!_

A quick look at his wrist had him smiling. It was now ten minutes from ten, a perfect time to start his walk too Kevin's. He would arrive at his destination approximately five minutes before ten o'clock, which was the time Kevin previously stated as the time of arrival. He grabbed his coat from the rack labeled _fall_ _coats _and walked out of his house.

Opposite of Edd's house, Kevin sat in his own home, watching the dork walk out and start his way over. He had been up since eight that morning, unable to really fall back asleep. His weekends were often reserved for sleeping in until the early afternoon, but the thought of the dork in his house set him on edge. He showered, picked away at his breakfast, and worked out a bit, before abandoning it all and instead choosing to sit in his front window and watch for him.

When Edd finally came up to the door, Kevin was in a fit. His hands grew clammy, and his mouth dried. _Stupid dork isn't even in here yet, and I'm already a nervous wreck._ He wiped his slick palms on his pants and proceeded to the door. Before the younger teen could even knock, the redhead opened the door.

"Salutations Kevin! Isn't it a fine fall day?" Edd smiled his gap toothed smile, causing Kevin to blush.

"Hey dork," he mumbled, ignoring his question and standing aside to allow the other boy in.

Edd's smile faltered as he stepped in. He removed his coat, then looked around, unsure of where to place it. Kevin grabbed it from his hands and threw it onto the couch. This made the raven haired teen cringe. He walked to the couch and grabbed his coat, folding it neatly before placing it back onto the arm of the couch.

"So, h, where shall I begin?"

"You could start with the upstairs. All the cleaning supplies is up in the upstairs hall closet. Feel free to use whatever you like."

Edd smiled at this and nodded before making his way upstairs. The older teen stayed downstairs, taking to the kitchen instead. _Maybe I should make us lunch. He'll probably want to eat at some point. Plus, it'll make him stay longer._

It didn't take long for Kevin to scrounge up the ingredients to a pasta dish. He looked at the clock, noticing that an hour had already passed. Rolling up his sleeves, he started to cook.

Upstairs, Edd was just finishing the dusting in what seemed to be Kevin's parents room. His handiwork is impeccable, and deserved praise. He had already successfully cleaned and detailed every room in the upstairs. Well, every room except for Kevin's. He figured he would leave that room alone, considering Kevin was in the house and he felt he would be intrusive. Edd started his descent downstairs and was immediately met with a pungent smell. It seemed as if something was burning. He hurried downstairs and turned into the kitchen coming face to face with a distraught Kevin.

He was frantically fanning a pot of black and red bubbling mass. A pot of noodles lay turned over in the sink, al dente. Edd pieced it together and giggled to himself. Kevin tried to cook lunch for them, and seemed to have failed miserably. He walked further into the kitchen, alerting Kevin to his presence. His expression was one of annoyance. He shoved his hands into his pockets and clenched them into fists.

"I tried to make lunch. Thought you'd be hungry after cleaning and stuff. "

"I appreciate that Kevin, but you did not have to go through all that trouble just for me."

Kevin squinted at Edd and leaned forward. A bit of powder was left on his cheek, probably from cleaning the bathroom. The redhead pulled his hand from his pocket and wiped at his cheek. Edd stiffened under Kevin's touch, and watched with wary eyes as he continued to rub at the powder.

"Got it, " he whispered.

The cool composure that the young teen was so keen on keeping crumbled under Kevin's soft touch. His cheeks flushed, and his knee's began to wobble. This was not how he wanted the jock to see him. And with much left to clean, he didn't think he would last. Just as he was about to mention leaving, Kevin spoke up.

"I think the house looks good enough. I don't think you should have to clean the whole thing by yourself."

"B-but the garage. Is t still a mess?"

Kevin shrugged and walked over to the living room couch. He sat down, leaning against the arm.

"I'll just get our maid to come clean it."

_Maid? Could he have not just called her in the first place instead of asking me to clean?_

"Well, it seems that I'm no longer needed. I think now I'll take my leave."

"Wait! Dor-Edd, wait."

Kevin rushed forward grabbing Edd's wrist. The younger teen stopped, looking down at the redhead's hand. He looked back up at Kevin in confusion.

"Did you just call me…Edd?"

The jock let go of the other teen's wrist and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah. That's your name."

Edd took a step towards Kevin, his fingers nervously picking at his cuticles. A habit he sworn he would cease after much hassle from his absent parents.

"You've never called me by my name, is what I mean. I find it odd that you're starting now."

Kevin stood there, hand still at his neck. He was at loss for words. This could make or break their relationship. He'd be damned to let it fall apart before it even started.

"Do you want to play a game?"

The smaller teen was baffled. _A game? Is this a joke?_ He had places to be, and playing games really didn't seem to fit his schedule.

"We do not have time to play games Kevin. I have prior engagements that I need to at-"

"Just one game, then you're free to go!"

Kevin wasn't very good at begging, but Edd gave in anyway. He followed the redhead to the living room and hesitantly sat down on the couch. Kevin sat beside him, a little too close, Edd might add. His knee brushed against Edd's, sending a shiver down his spine. _Get a hold of yourself Eddward._

"So, this game is about…secrets! You say a secret, then I share one of mine. And we keep going

'til we run out."

_Smooth Kevin. Cause that's such a normal game people play. _

"I hardly think this is a very popular game. It's prying on others privacy. How is this fun?"

_And of course he's smart enough to notice that._

"Look dork, play the game, and you can leave."

"Looks like I'm 'dork' again," Edd replied rather dryly. He cleared his throat and pursed his lips, thinking of a secret to tell. A thought popped in his head, causing him to smile.

" I got it! Okay, prepare yourself Kevin. This is a big secret. I once wore my hate for Thursday…on a Wednesday."

Double D covered his mouth, holding the giggles in. Kevin just stared at him dumbfounded. He knew that in order for him to get what he wanted, he would need to lead Edd in the direction. Otherwise, he would receive more 'secrets' that he didn't care for.

"Yeah, haha. That's rad. Um, I smoke behind the bleachers after fifth period everyday."

Edd's nose scrunched up. He never pegged Kevin to be a smoker. And while the habit was disgusting, he did see some kind of appeal. Something to relax himself, that wasn't a crime. Though him being only seventeen was. _He's probably quite attractive while smoking. Relaxed, a goofy smile on his lips. _He shook the thought from his head. His feelings for Kevin were sure to be obvious. But when he looked up to see, Kevin was looking elsewhere. He cleared his throat, earning back his attention.

"I sometimes fantasize about being normal. Being rather intelligent has its pros and cons. I just want to know what it's like to be the same as everyone else."

_This is certainly getting somewhere, he just needs to push him that final step._

_"_I'm a virgin."

"But you and Nazz…weren't you two, um, intimate?"

Kevin looked away, and shook his head. _This could possibly be what gets him to say something big enough for me to reveal my feelings for him._

The younger teen hesitated, picking at his cuticles. He sighed heavily, looking Kevin dead on.

"It would seem that, I have taken an interest in boys."

_This is exactly what he needed. Though he didn't expect that from the dork._

"You're gay then?" _Play it cool Kevin._

Edd hesitated.

"P-precisely."

The redhead folded his hands behind his head and shrugged.

"You like dick, s'alright with me." _You're doing great. Just wait for the right moment._

Edd flinched at Kevin's language, but warmed at the thought of him being so accepting. The jock glanced at the smaller boy, who was now blushing and twiddling his thumbs.

"Anything else you wanna say dork?"

Edd's eyes widened.

"K-Kevin. I already discussed with you one secret. And you have yet to do the same. Why should I reveal another when that was not part of our deal?"

Kevin chuckled. He clapped Edd on the back, leading him to almost fall on his face. He straightened himself up, turning squinted eyes to the jock.

"Alright dorky, just chill. How about you tell me one more, and then I'll tell you my biggest secret."

The smaller teen thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"Very well."

He took a deep breath and quickly began to reveal his other secret.

"I may have feelings towards another male, but refuse to actually say anything to them for risk of them not feeling the same."

_Bingo._

He pulled his hat over his eyes, and awaited the ridicule. But of course, it never came. He looked up at Kevin only to see him in deep thought. His hand scratched the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was troubled.

_Of course telling him that I like someone would throw him off. Good job Eddward. You were quite close to Kevin before you soiled it all._

A sigh escaped his lips, breaking Kevin out of his thoughts. He smirked at the raven haired teen, and even went as far as to wink. Edd's face grew red, and in turn was quickly hidden by his beanie.

"Choice man."

Edd was surprised. First he told him he was gay, then told him that he had feelings for another guy. Was this the same Kevin he knew back in his childhood?

"T-tell me your secret. A deal is a deal Kevin."

"Yeah, yeah. Chill Double Dork. I have to figure out how to say this."

Edd crossed his arms and looked expectantly at Kevin. The redhead was once again deep in thought. With his lips pursed and brow furrowed, he looked even more attractive. Which made it even worse for Edd. His discomfort grew until Kevin cleared his throat. The small teen looked up at Kevin, who now seemed to be closer than before.

"Kevin, what do you thin-"

"Shut it dork," he said before cupping Edd's face in his hands and pulling his mouth to his own. Shivers ran through the younger teen. Kevin was kissing him. And all he was doing was sitting there, eyes wide and stiff as Plank. The redhead pulled away, his hand instinctively rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, "But that was my secret."

Edd still sat there, his eyes never leaving Kevin' jock scowled at the younger boy.

"You going to say something? Or just sit there with that…disappointed look on your face?"

Disa-disappointed? Kevin thought he was disappointed? He chuckled to himself, earning a cautious eye from Kevin.

"Look, that was my secret Double Dork. I did what you wanted."

Finally, Edd gained the courage to speak.

"So the secret was that you wanted to kiss me?"

"No you dweeb! The secret was that I lik-"

"Hey Sockhead! You in there?"

Both teens eyes shot to the door before looking at each other.

"Yes! Double D you there? Rolf let me pet his chicken!"

Kevin groaned, letting his head fall into his hands.

"Not those dorks. What do they want?"

Edd looked at the redhead and sighed.

"I promised them that I would spend the rest of the day at Eddy's. I didn't text them back, so I guess they came to look for me."

Kevin glanced up, his green eyes soft and pleading.

"Stay with me…Edd."

The redhead reached out and lightly grasped Edd's wrist. The small teen was surprised. He wasn't used to this Kevin. And the fact that he was acting this way with Edd must mean that his secret was true. He did like him. Even enough to kiss him. If only he could stay. They could explore their feelings further.

"I really must go, I don't want to upset my friends," he said quietly.

He lifted himself from the couch, and walked towards the exit. This time Kevin didn't stop him. He reached for the door, but didn't open it. Edd turned around to face Kevin, who's face said everything. He was hurt, and there wasn't much that he could do. Except for one thing.

"Kevin, I like you too."

With that, the younger teen opened the door, and quickly left with his friends. Kevin sat there by himself, which he didn't seem to mind so much now. A smile replaced the frown that had been there seconds before, and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. _The dork likes me. And I kissed him. _He laid himself out on the couch, noticing that Edd left his coat there. Grabbing it, he put his arms through the holes and breathed in the smaller teens scent. First thing's first though, he had to text Nazz. He untangled himself from Edd's coat and pulled out his phone. A text was already lit up on the screen.

[ Tonight. My house, ten o'clock. Don't be late. –Edd]

There's was no way Kevin was missing this chance. He hit the text and quickly typed out his reply.

[I'll be there dork.]

He hit send without hesitation, grinning to himself.

_I got you Double Dork. _


End file.
